


It's Not Too Late

by DeanWinchesterPityParty



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanWinchesterPityParty/pseuds/DeanWinchesterPityParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader tries to convince Sam to pursue his dream of becoming a lawyer, now that he/she is hunting with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Too Late

 You had been hunting with the Winchesters for two years now. Dean, despite being nearly ten years older than you, was the absolute center of your world; you trusted him, you loved him, and you knew that he felt the same about you.

Today, Dean was out on a supply run, getting whiskey, holy water, dead man’s blood, and retrieving everything on the grocery list you’d made for him. He wouldn’t be home for hours and hours. You were doing some extra research, not for a case, just to bulk up your knowledge of all things evil and supernatural. You went to the kitchen for a cup of coffee, where you found Sam pouring whiskey into his mug.

“Are you alright?” you asked him as he limped to the library. He ignored you. “Sam!” you shouted. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he said over his shoulder.

“Bullshit.” You grabbed your coffee and followed him. “Sam, tell me what’s wrong. Let me help. I won’t say a word to Dean. You look like you haven’t slept in days and you’re drinking at 8:30 in the morning. Tell me what’s wrong.”

He sighed, sitting down in front of a huge, dusty volume. “It’s Jess. I’ve been having nightmares about her again, and I’m afraid that, somehow, Azazel dragged her to Hell.” He took a long drink of his spiked coffee. “I know it’s been years, and if she had been dragged to hell, she would probably be a demon by now, but still… I should have saved her.”

You sighed. “Sam, I don’t think you need to worry about Azazel dragging her to Hell. He didn’t do that with your mother, I doubt he did it to Jess.”

He didn’t seem convinced, so you sat on the table. “Sam, maybe you should get out of the hunting game,” you suggested.

His head snapped up. “What? No. Who would take care of Dean?”

You smiled. “I would. Sam, don’t get me wrong, I don’t want you to leave. But I do want you to be happy, and this isn’t it. Maybe you should go back to law school. You would make an amazing lawyer.”

Sam glared at you. “I can’t. I’m in this for good. I’m not going to abandon my brother.”

“Sam, you wouldn’t be abandoning him. You’d be pursuing your own life. That is allowed, you know,” you added gently. “Sam, he’ll be okay. And it isn’t like you’d never visit. You could come here on your breaks, whenever you wanted. We could come visit you. Sam…”

He stood up and angrily told you, “It’s too late, Y/N! It’s too late to go build my own life, it’s too late to abandon my brother, it’s too late to be _normal_!”

“You’re thirty-two, Sam! It’s not too late, not by a long shot!” you shouted back. “I get that it’s scary, terrifying, but you can do this! Sam, you’re miserable here.”

“I would be miserable there, too,” he snaps back. “I’ll be miserable wherever I am as long as Jessica isn’t there with me.” And with that, he turns on his heel and stalks from the library.

You blow out a breath through gritted teeth in frustration. Then, because there’s not much else you _can_ do, you return to your research. Try as you might though, you can’t focus to save your life, so you call Dean.

“Hey, babe, what is it?” he asks.

“I may have just pissed off your brother.”

He laughs. “What’d you do?”

You’re quiet for a short second before saying, “I told him he should go back to law school.”

Dean is silent for a long moment. “Why did you do that?” he finally asks.

“Because he’s miserable. I thought… I thought that maybe going back to school would help.”

Dean sighs. “It’s too late for that, Y/N. It’s just too late.”


End file.
